Con los Brazos Abiertos
by Arien Lestrange
Summary: Un año despues de la muerte de Ron, el final de la Guerra, el mundo magico ha sido salvado, ¿cierto? Entonces ¿Que pasa con Harry?


**Con los Brazos Abiertos**

Estaba estupefacto. Su vida cambiaria rotundamente y aun no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Cómo se supone debía reaccionar?

Hacia apenas un año que creía que su vida había llegado al final, que pronto moriría a manos de Voldemort, que el mundo mágico se salvaría pero no para el. Es cierto, muchos perecieron, comenzó con su padrino, después toco el turno a Moody, a Fudge, a Seamus, Cho, la Profesora McGonagall, y Ron Weasley. Todavía dolía el solo recordar su nombre. Había sido un accidente, se suponía que Ron no debía haber estado ahí, y sin embargo, al lado de Harry permaneció, hasta que expiro. 

El viento le helaba hasta la medula, adentro todos estaban felices, o por lo menos intentando serlo. Remus sonreía por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, el y su esposa, Nymphadora se habían encargado de velar por los chicos, cuidarlos y protegerlos. Ahora se encargaban de crear una familia propia, lo mismo que Harry hacia con Hermione.

Abajo dos noticias causaban euforia, el compromiso de Ginny con Neville, y el motivo por el cual Harry estaba aquí afuera. El sabia que debía estar contento, feliz, pero ¿Por qué no lo estaba? ¿Por qué algo faltaba? No tenia a sus padres para compartir esa noticia, no tenía a su padrino, y tampoco tenía a su mejor amigo. Que miserable vida.

"Así que aquí has estado" escucho una ronca pero a la vez dulce voz decir "te hemos estado buscando por toda la casa, ¿Por qué saliste así, Harry?" Harry agacho la cabeza, seguramente habían pasado horas y no se había percatado de ello.

"Lo siento, yo… simplemente me…"

"¿sorprendió? Yo me encuentro en la misma situación, no lo olvides." Le dijo Remus amablemente "¿Sabes? Creo que estas un poco confundido. También he pasado por eso. A tus padres, a Sirius o a Ron, estoy seguro que en estos momentos no los estas haciendo muy orgullosos." Harry permaneció en silencio, el comentario realmente lo había herido, al ver que no conseguía respuesta, Remus prosiguió "Salvamos este mundo, fue una cruenta guerra, costo muchas vidas, vimos amigos caer, personas que queríamos y que nos gustaría permanecieran a nuestro lado. ¿Tienes idea de las noches en que despierto sudando, por que he soñado con James o Sirius, por que los veía de nuevo a mi lado? Noche tras noche los veo, y veo a Lily, y recuerdo a todos aquellos, ¿Pero acaso permitiré que sus vidas hayan sido tomadas en vano? No Harry, seria una estupidez, una traición hacerlo. Ellos dieron su vida para salvar la nuestra, la tuya. Ron quería a Hermione, pero también sabia que ella te quería a ti, así que prefirió morir el, a ver a Hermione sufrir. El te regalo su vida ¿La tiraras? ¡Vívela!" 

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry. ¡Había sido tan egoísta!

"Ella te espera abajo" le dijo Remus mientras se daba media vuelta y desaparecía. 

Harry permaneció ahí, escondido, alejado de todos por un instante. Tanto odio, tanto dolor, tanto vacío y tanta muerte. Y sabía que Remus tenía razón. Respiro hondamente y bajo cuidadosamente por el cobertizo; su rostro estaba húmedo y rojo, sus manos congeladas.

Entro a la salita en la que los Sres. Weasley platicaban amenamente con la abuela de Neville, después de todo, pronto serian parientes. Enseguida de ellos, en otro sofá, se veía a Bill y a Fleur, esta recargada en el hombro de el, abrazados. En la cocina estaban Remus y una muy embarazada Nymphadora, preparando la cena. ¡La cena! Cuando Harry había salido, había sido justo después de la comida ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció halla afuera?

Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de huéspedes, donde actualmente se encontraban el y Hermione… si, ahí estaba ella, recostada en la cama, escribiendo.

Harry entreabrió la puerta y ella levanto la mirada al instante. Lo miro y sonrió débilmente, Harry sintió que su corazón se derretía a pesar de haber pasado la tarde completa en aquel gélido lugar. Harry tomo una silla y se sentó enseguida de ella, la cual había adoptado una posición hindú. 

"Lo siento" murmuro el joven, Hermione lo observaba cuidadosamente, sus movimientos, su respiración.

"Tienes fiebre" respondió. Ahora fue el turno de Harry de sonreír débilmente.

"Lo siento" repitió ahora mas firmemente "no se que me paso, solo, no se, me tomo de sorpresa. Mi vida nunca ha sido muy estable, Herm, pero nunca, nunca creí que llegaría un momento así." Las lagrimas que Harry había logrado contener por horas por fin desbordaban, por fin salían a la superficie "No se si estoy listo para ser el hombre que debo ser." A Hermione se le había enternecido el corazón con este comentario.

"Será un niño" susurro mientras abrazaba a Harry.  El joven la tomo en sus brazos y así permanecieron largamente, sin importarle lo enfermo que estuviera.

Hermione bajo a preparar una poción para reestablecer la salud a Harry mientras este tomaba una ducha. La calidez del hogar, de la mujer amada, de sus amigos funcionaba mejor que cualquier medicina.

Febrero pasó rápidamente, y con este el invierno. La primavera y el verano pasaron. Exactamente el 22 de septiembre llego el tan esperado nuevo miembro de la familia Lupin y con ella dicha y felicidad. Remus desbordaba de alegría, digamos que el tampoco se esperaba llegar a ser padre algún día, pero así es la vida, obra de maneras misteriosas.

Estaban todos en el hospital de St. Mungus, mirando a los recién nacidos a través del cristal, realmente dulce y enternecedor. El feliz padre comía en estos instantes acompañado de Harry, ya que toda la mañana y tarde la había pasado al lado de Nymph, y ahora se le apetecía comer.

"¿La viste?" le pregunto entusiasmado a Harry "¡Es la cosa mas linda que he visto en este mundo! Bueno, claro esta, al lado de Nympha" rió. Harry sentía una pequeña incomodidad en su estomago ¿Seria la preocupación de que pronto seria el turno de el y de Hermione?"

Remus pudo leer la mente de Harry, sabía lo que le preocupaba, y dejando su felicidad un poco de lado, decidió hablar un poco.

"No te preocupes, Harry, todo estará bien" Harry trato fallidamente sonreír.  

"Es solo que, al verte con Leann, es como si tu supieras ya ser padre, y yo no tengo la menor idea."

"La única experiencia de tratar con niños fue mientras James y Sirius estaban conmigo, y si, también aquel año en que impartí clases, pero mas, no lo se. Pero te lo digo, no te preocupes, sabrás justamente que hacer." Harry miraba dubitativamente a Remus mientras el nuevo padre comía animosamente.

Noviembre llegó. El aniversario de la muerte de Ron se aproximaba también, y el día de la llegada del miembro Potter igual.

15 de noviembre, Hermione en el hospital. Harry no recordaba siquiera su nombre ¡todo era tan confuso! ¡Y tan rápido!  ¿Cómo había llegado este pequeño e indefenso niño a sus brazos? ¡Todo había cambiado!

Lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas.

"¡Bienvenido a este lugar! Toda mi vida ha cambiado ahora. Te enseñare todo, y con mis brazos abiertos de par en par siempre estaré para ti. Pero si tuviera tan solo un deseo, una sola demanda, pediría que no fueras como yo, me gustaría que fueras capas de entender el verdadero valor de la vida, lo valiosa que es y lo valioso que eres para que el día de mañana saludaras al mundo con los brazos abiertos."

Hermione le pidió a Harry que le llevara al niño, lo quería ver. Y cuando lo vio, sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas. El cabello rojo de la madre de Harry estaba en ese niño al igual que los ojos verdes de su padre. Era delgado y hermoso, a los ojos de una madre siempre sus hijos serán perfectos, pero este, este era especial.

"¿Qué día es hoy, Harry?" le pregunto ella con su quebrada voz.

"Es… 15 de noviembre" le respondió el sorprendido.

"Hace dos años… el aniversario de Ron" logro decir ella, el dolor y la felicidad fueron demasiado juntos. La enfermera se acerco para registrar al niño.

"¿Nombre?" preguntó.

"Ron" dijeron ambos padres al unísono. 

Nota:

Argh!!!!!!!!!!!! No me gusto!!!!!!!!!!!

Saben lo difícil que es escribir acerca de una pareja ke no te va? Hice lo mejor ke pude pero no, le falta algo!

Ademas, me a entrado otra vez el luto por Sirius y no puedo hacer nada lindo. En el otro fic "Antes del Amanecer", estoy "atorada" por lo mismo, kiero hacer algo con Remus y Tonks y Sirius siempre entra y estan todos tristes y dramaticos!

En fin, aunke no muy lindo, este fic va dedicado a Kris, o Hinako Turner o como se ponga, xDDDDD, ke le encanta el H/Hr, ya vere si en un futuro, y ya no con luto, escribo algo de ellos.


End file.
